Trapped
by LegsxRko
Summary: John thinks Torrie is a stuck-up snob, Torrie thinks he's annoying. Randy can't stand Stacy and Stacy thinks he is a womanizing jerk! Jeff and Maria are dating but have issues of their own! What happens when you put the six of the together? What will happen with further troubles brew? Includes Randy/Stacy, John/Torrie, and Jeff/Maria!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the WWE. If any events similar to the ones written were to occur, it is purely coincidental.

"Come on guys it'll be fine", Maria ensured her two best friends Stacy and Torrie.

"But I hate him"

"He's so gross"

"Why do we have to go? Why can't you just go?"

"Because I don't want to be alone with three guys in a RV"

"But we hate Randy and John, just because you love Jeff, doesn't mean that we love them", Torrie said making a sick face.

"Yeah and I mean with Randy! Of all people Randy! He is so disgusting! It is like he lives, eats, sleeps, and breathes sex! I wouldn't be surprised if he rapes me, or one of us in our sleep!", Stacy said in a nauseating tone.

"Stace, I'm pretty sure that Randy isn't going to rape you in your sleep. Besides, if he tried to do anything to me, Jeff would protect me", Maria said gushing at her boyfriend.

"Yeah thanks Ria, that sure helps me", Stacy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yep", Maria giggled as Stacy let out a small eye roll.

"Remind me why we have to go with them anyway?", Torrie questioned.

"Well since we are all going to Vince's Charity, doesn't it make sense that we all go together?" Maria retorted.

"Well yeah but" Torrie started.

"Exactly, so it is settled. We all go together", Maria exclaimed.

"No how about you and Jeff go with Randy and John, and me and Torrie go there together", Stacy replied.

"Yeah, now that actually sounds like a good plan", Torrie agreed.

"Come on guys please, I don't want to be trapped on a bus with them alone! I will be the only girl!" Maria begged.

"Nope", Torrie said quickly.

"But I thought that you guys were my friends. All I need you guys to do is this one thing for me. That is all I ask. Can't you guys just stay together or talk to me and Jeff? Besides we hardly get to see each other as it is, it would be just like the old days before you guys left the WWE" Maria said with now saddened, tear-filled eyes.

Stacy and Torrie now glanced at one another with guilt.

Before speaking Torrie let out a long exaggerated sigh. "Fine, we'll go"

"Yay! I can't believe you fell for that old trick! But there is no backing out of it now!", Maria squealed now jumping up and down clapping.

"Ugggghhhhhhhh! Maria!" Stacy groaned.

"Don't worry guys, you still have a whole week to prepare!" Maria exclaimed.

"Wait! A week! But the charity thing is in a month!", Torrie shouted.

"Yeah, but did you guys think that we would be able to drive from California to British Columbia in a week?" Maria questioned happily.

"But Maria, you didn't mention any of this!" Stacy yelled.

"Oops! Did I forget to mention that?", Maria asked in a ditzy manner.

"Yes!" Torrie and Stacy yelled at the same time.

"Oh, well you guys will be fine! Don't worry, it will only be a few days" Maria said standing up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Stacy asked.

"I have to go meet Jeff! Bye ladies!" Maria said waving good-bye as she skipped out of the door.

The two blonde women sat there completely dumb-founded. What had they gotten themselves into?

Meanwhile, at Jeff's house...

"Hey guys, what's the score of the game?" Jeff asked entering the room.

"Half-time 49ers 24, Jets 14", John replied with he and Randy's eyes still glued to the screen as the camera showed the cheerleaders.

"Wow, you guys are pathetic. See that is why you don't have girlfriends", Jeff said half jokingly.

"Whatever man. It is a lot better to just get a quick fuck each night than being tied down to the same chick forever", Randy defended.

"Yeah or better to find some chick, fuck her for a while, then dump her when you are done with her", John states getting a knuckle touch from Randy.

"Wow, I take that back. You guys are sick", Jeff said.

Randy and John just shrugged.

"Well boys, that is all going to change", Jeff replied.

"What do you mean?", Randy questioned.

"Remember that trip that we are taking in my RV to the charity thing for Vince?", Jeff asked.

"Yes", John replied as he and Randy looked at Jeff questioningly.

"Well, Maria is inviting two of her friends. And don't worry they ARE hot", Jeff said reassuringly.

Randy and John fake wiped sweat from their foreheads.

"Great another easy fuck", Randy said high-fiving John.

"Hey, they aren't the type of girls to just jump in bed with the first guy that they see" Jeff warned.

"Oh I am sure we can change that" Randy said rather arrogantly.

"Really? What makes you guys think that, maybe these girls actually have some sort of class?" Jeff stated questioningly.

"Dude, come on, look at us" John said referring to their desirable bodies and physique.

"Who are they anyway?" Randy questioned.

"Oh, it's a surprise but one thing that I can promise you is that they certainly are hot", Jeff said not telling them who these mystery women were, fully knowing how they would react.

Randy and John just stared at him still clueless.

"Let's just shut up now and watch the game" Jeff said smirking to himself inside. Randy and John certainly did not know what they were in for.

XxXxXxXx

This is my brand new story! I hope that you guys enjoyed it! Leave a review and tell me what you think! That includes guest too! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Introductions

The two weeks seemed to pass by rather quickly. Randy and John were still looking forward to the two girls that they were going to 'fuck'. Stacy and Torrie on the other hand, were both looking to be miserable on the whole drive there. Jeff and Maria just planned on spending time together and with ther friends. Before every one knew it the day was here and the two weeks had gone. Now all of the packing had been done and neither Randy, John, Maria, Jeff, Torrie, nor Stacy knew what they were in for.

"Where are they?", Torrie asked impatiently.

"Yeah, they're going to make us late", Stacy whined.

"Guys just be patient", Maria reasoned.

"I'm sure that they'll be here any minute now", Maria said reassuringly. Maria had no idea how much longer they would be there waiting. And as if Jeff had heard her worrying thoughts he arrived just in time.

"Hey baby", Jeff yelled coming out of his car with his bag over his shoulder.

"Jeff!", Maria exclaimed.

Jeff ran over to his girlfriend and picked her up. He spun her around before putting her down. Jeff and Maria had just seen each other last night but Maria did not like being separated from Jeff over any period of time. Jeff tilted his head to the right and began to lean in for a long passionate kiss when suddenly-

"Oh god, Stacy and Torrie!", Randy exclaimed in disgust now emerging from the car with John, approaching the group.

"Man please don't tell me that these are the "hot" girls we were supposed to fuck", John said emphasizing the word 'hot'.

The girls all looked at Jeff with angry expressions.

"What? How else did you expect I was supposed to tell them about the girls tagging along?" Jeff said in defense.

"How about telling the truth?" Maria questioned Jeff.

"Ria, can we please not do this now. It's not like you told the girls who was coming", Jeff said still trying to defend himself.

"Uhm, yeah, I did actually", Maria scoffed.

"Oh so they knew we were coming", John said taking full advantage of the opportunity.

"You girls just couldn't resist us", Randy added. Stacy and Torrie let out an eye roll in unison. "Well too bad sorry but you can't get any of this"

Torrie let out a look of utter disgust.

"Oh please, Randy. Like we want you. Why would we ever stoop that low?", Stacy snapped back.

"Ooh, feisty. You know I like that in a woman", Randy said walking past Stacy and giving her butt a slap.

Stacy turned beet red and glared at him fiercely.

"Uuggggghhhhhhh!", Stacy groaned walking to the RV and putting away her bags.

"Ten bucks says that they'll do it in the first week", John joked shaking hands with Jeff.

"Deal", Jeff replied.

"You see this is why I can't stand him, Ria", Torrie whined.

"Oh what's the matter princess? Something bothering you?", John mocked.

"Yes, actually something is! You!" Torrie exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to live with such an irritating, annoying, and obnoxious human being!", Torrie screamed.

"Aww, is the princess mad? Something's telling me she's not very happy! Maybe she should go call daddy. Will a new yacht and a Malibu Barbie House Mansion make everything better?", John mimicked in a whiny tone.

"You're so full of it Cena!", Torrie screeched, storming off towards the RV.

"Uh, you're so full of it Cena!" John said impersonating Torrie. He then walked towards the RV.

Jeff and Maria just stood there looking at one another. What had they just gotten themselves into?

XxXxXx

Okay, that was chapter two. Sorry that it was shirt and crappy. Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me what you guys think and leave a review! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Tour

"Okay guys first thing is first. We are all going to be here for two weeks, and I think that our main goal should be to not give Jeff a headache", Jeff explained, trying to lightly joke. They had all loaded the bus already, and everyone was now sitting down, listening to Jeff attempt to explain the rules. This got no reaction from any of them, who were all obviously annoyed by the situation.

Maria then nudged Jeff, "What Jeff meant to say was that, we are all going to be here for at least two weeks. Don't you think that we should all be at least a little bit courteous to one another?"

Torrie then looked around at the people she was with. First she examined Jeff then Maria. 'Hmm, maybe this could actually work? Too bad they are all lovey dovey' She then shifted her attention to John and Randy. 'Ugghhh, pigs'. Lastly, she looked at Stacy. 'Well then again, I could just stick with Stace'. "Well I guess I could try, but I'm not making any promises", she said referring to John and Randy. She definitely did not forget the way that John had talked to her earlier.

"Thank you, Torrie", Maria said thankful that at least one person agreed.

"How about you Stacy?", Maria asked then eyeing the leggy blonde, hopefully.

Stacy sucked in her breath at the question. She glanced over at Torrie, who was now anticipating the answer to the question. Torrie gave Stacy the 'go ahead signal'. "Fine"

"Oh this looks like it is going to be very interesting", Randy commented, now sitting with his arms behind his head. Stacy then flared her nostrils and blew out some steam in frustration.

"Okay, listen up Randy. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Deal?" Stacy replied crossing her arms.

"Wow, you really are a feisty one, aren't you?" Randy said tauntingly to Stacy.

"Ha ha, real funny asshole!", Stacy snapped back at Randy.

"Thank you, thank you. I try", Randy said, as he and John exchanged high fives.

"Ughh, how immature can you get? Will you guys ever grow up?" Torrie screeched.

"Nope, sorry Barbie. I guess money really can't buy you everything", John grinned.

"Whatever, go to hell Cena", Torrie scoffed.

Jeff and Maria glanced at each other, as this went down. This was definitely not going well. What on earth were they going to do with these four?

"Okay, why don't we go about sleeping arrangements? Is that okay with you guys?" Jeff said trying to break the awkward tension in the air.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, come with me", Jeff said leading them to the other part of the RV, which was separated by the curtain.

"Okay, there are two bunk beds here. But I'm guessing since Randy and John are both too heavy for the top, they will have to sleep on the bottom", Jeff said directing his attention to Randy and John, as they nodded in agreement.

"So I'm guessing that they will be sleeping at the bottom of each bunk?" Jeff asked still looking at Randy and John.

"Yeah okay", Randy said smirking at Stacy, who just rolled her eyes in return.

"I think I'll sleep here", Randy said taking the bunk bed, which Stacy had already put her bag down at.

"You have got to be kidding me", Stacy exclaimed with another eye roll.

"What's the matter princess? Afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off me now? Or that you'll end up raping me in my sleep?" Randy asked cockily.

"Ha! You wish Orton!" Stacy retorted. "I wouldn't have sex with you if you were the last guy on earth!"

"Ouch! Feisty, that's kind of hot on you! I like it", Randy said causing Stacy to chortle sarcastically. "I'll say, give or take five days, that you'll end up sleeping on the bottom bunk with me"

"Oh please. I would never!" Stacy defended.

"Wanna bet?" Randy challenged.

"Fine! What the hell!" Stacy said throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Ugh, I guess I'm left with that!" Torrie said with utter disgust, looking at John.

"Aww, poor you. Left to sleep with the peasants. I guess I'll be left to explain some things to you that you can't find in the palace" John teased as Torrie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Screw you Cena!" Torrie shouted pissed off.

John ignored Torrie's insult and continued to mock her, "Okay this is a bunk bed. I'm sure that you wouldn't be used to it. I mean, it's not as soft as your queen sized bed in the palace, but you just might be able to manage"

"I know what a bed is dumb ass!" Torrie screeched.

"I know what a bed is dumb ass!" John mocked Torrie using the most whiny voice he could make. Torrie just rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay guys, Ria and I are going to go back there to our room. You know to uhm.. put our stuff away. We'll be there if you need us. But make sure you don't need us. Bye!" Jeff said dragging Maria to their to "put their stuff away".

"How much you wanna bet that they're going to fuck?" Randy asked.

"Ha! It seems like out boys becoming a man!" John replied giving Randy a high five.

"Ugh, you guys are disgusting", Stacy replied walking aways with Torrie trailing behind.

"Wow, look at that ass", John muttered under his breath. Torrie sharply turned around and gave him the finger before walking away.

"What?" John said after getting a look from Randy.

Randy just patted him on the back before walking away.

"What? She may be a bitch but she's still hot!" John defended.

"Whatever man", Randy replied before walking away.

"Hey! Wait up!" John said before following him out.

XxXxXx

**A/N: Okay guys, that was chapter three! Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been terrible with updating! If it weren't for school, I swear I would be updating daily! You guys have been overdue for an update for so long, with both of my stories! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you DashingsDestiny, JorriexLover, Hi 14x, XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx, therealchamps, and** **LilMizfit81 for reading! Everyone please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :)**


End file.
